brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariomaniac432
Membership History Early History: Mariomaniac432 (often reffered to as mm, mm432, or simply Mario by members on the SSBB Domain) joined the SSB Brawl Domain on April 29, 2008. At this point in time, the Brawl Domain was still young, and was created only 16 days prior to his joining. At the time, and for a long time afterwards, he was the only Pit main on the Domain, and remains a Pit main to this very day. His first brawling experience was with non other than the admin himself, hcfwesker. At the time, hcfwesker had horrible lag, to the point where it would take 15 minutes on average to complete a two minute brawl. Mario was either not warned or didn't take it seriously, and foolishly chose 3 stock for his rules and selected Frigate Orpheon as his stage. Despite the lag, and Frigate Orpheon being a terrible choice for such lag, he had fun anyways. As time progressed, Mario enjoyed brawling memebers such as ivan209, hcfwesker, Toon Link, and several others. Sadly, ivan209 and hcfwesker are the only members from these times that remain active. Up until shortly after ivan09 joned the Brawl Domain, Mario and the other members of the SSBB Domain played merely for fun, which is very much the opposite of the curent state of BD, where members seem to, for the most part, focus more on the competetive aspect of Brawl. Graphics Contributor: When hcfwesker created the Brawl Domain, he essentially threw together a banner real quick just so that his forum would have one. But in August 2008, he decided it was time to get a real banner. The Brawl Domain went through several banner changes, it seemed like there was a different one every week. Finally, on the 23rd of the month, he got the result he was looking for, almost. A member of a graphics forum by the name of phaseone made a banner for the Domain. If not for the url in the upper corner, hcf would have likely been 100% satisified. Long story short, the banner was removed, and Mario stepped foreward to create a new one. He presented hcfwekser with 3 differnt versions all based on th one created by phaseone, and it became the Domain's new banner for a long time, despite the fact that Mario only intende it to be temporary. Other signifigant graphical contributions Mario made are as follows: - "Smash Ball" Announcements topic icon - New Posts Arrow - Title Bars for the various sections of the fourm As a Moderator: Eventually Mario was promoted by hcfwesker to the position of moderator because of his contributions to the Brawl Domain. It was shortly before this that Mario had conceived the idea to have Teams within the Brawl Domain, and shortly after his appointment he sent an outline of his plans to hcfwesker. Ultimately, the Teams failed due to inacticity, but when BlkMagik joined he planned on reviving the Teams, and created the Brawl Domain Team League. Mario's main job as a moderator was to just that of the sterotypical one, just make sure people followed the rules. On occasion he did have to ban someone, be it an old member who was banned and was looking to return and wreak havok, or a spambot posting those ads for high quality products at a riduclosly low price. However, eventually Mario was no longer able to keep his position as a Mod. Due to school and having a job, he had less time and was not as active as he used to be and stopped making further contributions to the Domain. Post-Moderation: Since becoming a retired staff member, Mario has enjoyed being "just another member" around the forums. (Will Finish Later) Real Life Basic Life Info: *Will edit later* Facts *Mm432 is a fan of the Pittsburgh Steelers *Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door is mm432's all time favorite game *Mm432 is also a fan of the Pokemon series *Shuckle is mm432's favorite Pokemon *Mm432 was born in the town of Mars, PA Category:Brawlers